Wounded Butterfly
by Mystic Ice
Summary: Battousai save Kaoru from an unknown attacker and she tells him that there will be an assassianation attempt on his life in one month! Can they find out when and where before it's too late?
1. A Drastic Situation

Wounded Butterfly Chapter One: A Drastic Situation  
  
Kaoru's feet took her as fast as they could. She wouldn't look behind her for fear of what was behind her. She could hear heavy footsteps approaching quickly behind her. "No...this can't be the end!...It just can't!". She turned a corner, only to see lights in a far away house. "Is that a light on this late at night?.. Oh well, I'll take my chances and hope someone is up!!" Then she heard nothing. The person had stopped chasing her. "Oh man, I thought I was a..." Then what she heard filled her with terror.  
  
"You thought you were a goner. Hmmmmm?" the attacker said behind her with a sickening tone of enjoyment.  
  
The one known as Hitokiri Battousai sat comfortably in the corner of the small house while he listened to the other men bicker about who gets the last rice ball. "What kind of stupid meeting is?" The Battousai stood up and slammed his sword against the floor. All the men who were bickering suddenly grew very quiet at this action. "What sort of meeting is this supposed to be? You are wasting my time arguing over meaningless subjects like rice balls!!! I thought we were going to discuss what my next damn assignment was!" Suddenly a scream pierced the silence of the night, and before anyone could tell what was happening, Battousai was already out the door heading to the scene. Battousai ran with his god-like speed and found a young girl being held by the head and pushed on the wall by a shadowy figure who held a sword at her neck about to thrust it through her long, swan-like neck. Battousai took quick action and unsheathed his sword and ran towards the figure. The man noticed this and let go of the girl to defend himself but it was too late. Battousai took one clean swipe, and thrust the blade into the attacker's stomach. The attacker fell to the ground and Battousai finished him off by thrusting the blade into his neck. Battousai pulled out his sword and put it back in his sheath. He then bent down to the ground and picked up the unconscious girl who was bleeding on the side of her face. Battousai couldn't help but notice that she was very attractive. "Her wound isn't that bad", he said wiping the blood off her face with the edge of his sleeve. The yelling of Katsura voice interrupted Battousai's thoughts.  
  
"Kenshin!! Where are you?!"  
  
"I'm over here Katsura, "Battousai said coolly.  
  
"What happened?" Katsura asked curious as to what happened.  
  
"This girl was attacked by what appeared to be a Nuabanshuu Ninja. She's not hurt very badly, just a few scrapes and a cut on her head from the struggle. It's nothing serious."  
  
"Hmmm, why do you think someone like that was chasing her through the streets"  
  
Battousai looked at Katsura like he was a total baka. "How am I supposed to know something like that, Katsura? Sometimes I think you leave your mind in a dusty corner." Battousai smirked just a little when he saw Katsura's reaction. Then Battousai remembered the girl he was still holding in his arms. "We should get her medical attention as soon as possible."  
  
Katsura nodded and Battousai stood up carrying the unconscious girl.  
  
Kaoru squeezed her eyes in pain. "Oh man! Why does my head hurt do much?" Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I? I thought I was dead? How am I still here?"  
  
"Well, I see your awake now, Miss Sunshine! How are you feeling?"  
  
Kaoru sat up on the bed and held her head. "Will you shut up? I have a big headache!" Kaoru said in annoyance. "And where am I?" Kaoru said staring at her surroundings.  
  
"You are in my home. I'm Katsura."  
  
Kaoru studied the room and saw someone in the corner, just staring at her. "He has red hair...how odd and he has across shaped scar on his cheek, that must have been painful. And his eyes are amber..." Kaoru felt his eyes burn deep into her mind.  
  
"Ah, I see you have meet my urrrr, business partner, ignore him, he's always like that when he meets new people, especially pretty young girls."  
  
Kaoru blushed a deep crimson color. "Um, thank you...uh, if you don't mind me asking, how did I get here?"  
  
"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to ask that" Katsura said.  
  
Battousai was now very curious. "Maybe I will find out why she was attacked by someone so ruthless."  
  
"We found you being attacked. Do you know why that man was chasing you Miss?"  
  
Battousai stood up. "Yes, I was wondering that as well" he said coldly.  
  
Kaoru pondered the previous nights events. "It's a little hard to remember..."  
  
"Well, think harder!" Battousai said angrily.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down there man! Let her think."  
  
Kaoru thought very hard. "Ow, don't think that hard!" Kaoru thought to herself. "Ok, here's what happened."  
  
End of chapter one  
  
Well, this is the default chapter of my story, I just wanted to clarify things, first off my best friend and I are making this story, but it's mainly my idea. Second of all, I wanted to tell you that I changed the age of Kenshin and Kaoru. I changed Kenshin's age to 22 in this fic and I know that Kaoru would normally be 7 or 8 when Kenshin was 18 or 19 (he's 10 or 11 years older than her) but I change it to her being 19 in this fic and I also made Katsura a little stupider and funnier in this fic, please ignore OOC-ness. Thanks for reading, review and leave an email address for when I update, please! Flames ARE accepted, because writing this is a learning experience! x  
  
Mystic Ice 


	2. Startling News

Katsura and Battousai leaned in closely to hear her story.  
  
"I was retuning home after spending the day at the Akebeko with Miss Tae. 'Wow, that took longer than I thought and it's now dark! Way to go Kaoru, you know you hate walking home in the dark." Then I noticed some suspicious men going down an alley. I decided to follow them. I came to a little house where about ten men where talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying from where I was, so I moved closer to the house.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"We are going to plan a surprise attack on the Hitokiri Battousai one month from now and that will give us enough time to think of how we will destroy him. Understand?!" The man shouted at his assassins.  
  
All the men shook their heads in agreement.  
  
"Wow, they are going to plan an attack on The Battousai? How stupid can you get?"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"He said they were going to plan a surprise attack on The Hitokiri Battousai on month from now, but I can't remember when or where right now, but I'm sure I will soon"  
  
Battousai's eyes widened when he heard this.  
  
"And then a mouse scurried across my feet and I screamed. It was pretty stupid of me considering what I was doing."  
  
Battousai smirked, almost forgetting about what Kaoru ha just said. "You bet it was Missy, lucky for you I was in the neighborhood."  
  
Kaoru ignored him and continued her story. "Any way, they heard me and one of them started to chase after me. The last thing I remember was him pushing me on the wall, and that's all I remember."  
  
"Well, well, it sounds like you are still in danger Miss..."  
  
"Kaoru... Kamiya Kaoru"  
  
"Oh! That's a cute name! And I think we need to keep you here with us for your own protection and so you can remember when and where this is going to happen."  
  
Kaoru was puzzled. "Uh, why do you need to know Mr. Katsura?"  
  
"Well, to be honest Miss Kaoru, this man over here is not my business partner, he is Hitokiri Battousai, himself."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. "W-What did you s-say?"  
  
"Katsura! Why did you tell her that?" Battousai's eyes flickered with anger.  
  
"Well, mister hothead, it's because YOU are going to protect her!" Katsura said in annoyance at his assassin's stupidity. "Honestly Himura, how can you so skilled with a sword, yet be so thick headed as to not wanting to protect this girl!"  
  
Battousai's eyes softened as he spoke "Katsura.... you know what happened the last time I tried to protect a person...and she died." Battousai's voice trailed off as his eyes glazed over in thought.  
  
"I'm sorry Himura, but that was the past. You will protect Miss Kaoru. It's for your safety as well."  
  
Kaoru was now very confused. "Uh, so you want the Battousai to protect me?"  
  
Katsura looked at her and answered; "Yes, Kenshin will take you to one of our safe houses in the city, and you will stay there with him and you can try to remember when the attack will take place, OK?"  
  
"Uh, sure..Um is that your name Mister Battousai? Kenshin Himura?"  
  
Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts an answered, "Yes that is my name."

Ok, this was an extremely long chapter, but I had to get it all in cause my best friend is leaving to Washington D.C. for a week, so we will continue the story then. Please read and review. Please don't not leave a review, because........... "If you happen to do that, a pig's gonna hit ya!" Sano  
  
Peace! Mystic Ice signing off


	3. A Changing View Point

The next morning, Kenshin and Kaoru ate breakfast and headed their way to the safe house in the afternoon.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but notice that Kenshin had barley talked all day. "Boy, what beautiful day!" she said hoping to get an answer.  
  
"That it is." Kenshin replied, showing no emotion in his voice.  
  
"HA! I got you to talk to me! Even if you only said three words, I got you to say something!" Kaoru did a dance of triumph.  
  
Kenshin stared at her wide-eyed. "Oro? What's that supposed to mean! I just don't like talking. Sheesh."  
  
"Ha! I got you to talk in full sentences!" Kenshin stared at her with his amber eyes. "Ok, I get the hint, you don't wanna talk right now. But you don't have to go all evil on me ya know."  
  
"Whatever" he said sternly.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin had been walking for a while when Kaoru started complaining. "Man! How much longer 'till we get there? My feet are killing me!"  
  
"In about ten minutes, you baby!" Kenshin said still looking straight ahead. "Just be patient!" Kenshin took a turn down the main street along with Kaoru.  
  
"We're uhhhhhhh, here now. When they arrived at the safe house, it wasn't what they expected. It had one kitchen, one bedroom, one sitting room and a small bathhouse. "Man, Katsura went all out to get us this joint" Kenshin said sarcastically. Suddenly he noticed that Kaoru was gone. "Hey Kaoru! Where are you?"  
  
"Hey Kenshin! Come out back! There's a little pond out here!" Kaoru said with joy as that of a child's. Kenshin sighed at her child-like attitude.  
  
"You are so odd, go be useful and go fix some lunch."  
  
Kaoru's face fumed red. "Fine Mister Bossy Pants!" and she went inside to fix lunch.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Kenshin was cleaning up dinner and Kaoru was currently taking a soothing bath. Kenshin sighed with fatigue as he finished washing the last plate. He got up and walked into the bedroom, only too see kaoru changing into her yukata. Kaoru turned after hearing a noise. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!!!!!" kaoru threw the nearest object at him, which happened to be a small flower vase.  
  
"Going! Going!" Kenshin's face was bright red as her turned and walked away as fast as possible. He sat down at the engawa and waited for kaoru to come out. Soon she did, still steaming with fury. "I don't understand how she can be so upfront with The Legendary Hitokiri Battousai! I must say I admire her courage." He said with a smirk.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Kenshin." She said and went into the room.  
  
"Humph." Kenshin said tiredly. "Yeah same to you."  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were outback staring at the pond when Kaoru spoke.  
  
"Hey Kenshin? Why don't you fix dinner tonight?" Kaoru said hopefully.  
  
"Sure, why not. I haven't cooked in a long time." Then he went into the kitchen to fix dinner.  
  
Kaoru watched him cook from the sitting room. "He's so much cuter when he's not being angry, rude, or sarcastic." Kaoru blushed to herself.  
  
Kenshin noticed her starring at him and smiled. "Do you like what you see or what?"  
  
Kaoru blushed. "Um..To be honest, I-I, I think you should hurry up and finish dinner! Gosh!" She said and stormed of the bedroom.  
  
Kenshin grinned to himself. "She's pretty cute when she's angry." Then Kenshin then hit himself on the head. "Stupid! You are Battousai, remember? The evil Mr. Assassin. She's getting to me already! You are only supposed to protect her! Not to go and start having feelings for her..." He snapped out of his thoughts and fixed the table.  
  
"Dinner Kaoru." Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru walked into the sitting room. "Alright! I was starving and this food looks sooooo good!" Kaoru took a big bite of the food and then her face went blank.  
  
Kenshin's eyes went from amber to violet. "Oro? What's the matter?" he said curiously.  
  
Kaoru looked evilly at Kenshin. "Yu-Your cooking is better... is better than mine! She said coldly.  
  
Kenshin started laughing uncontrollably  
  
"WHATS SO FUNNY!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru. You are the first person to make me laugh in years. I just haven't heard anything so funny in a long time!" He said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well, Im happy you got so much enjoyment at my expense." She said coldly.  
  
Then was a knock on the door. Kenshin's eyes turned from violet to amber. "Who is it?" he said, as he went to open the door.  
  
A boy was standing at the door with an envelope in his hands.  
  
"Hello Mr. Battousai! Said the boy.  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Oh, hello David. You have an assignment for me, correct?"  
  
"Yep! Here you go! And have fun! He winked at Kenshin and was gone.  
  
"What is it Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Nothing. I must leave See you tomorrow." He said coldly.  
  
It's an assassination isn't it Kenshin." She said sadly.  
  
Kenshin said nothing and was out the door.  
  
Ok, this was an extremely long chapter, but I had to get it all in cause my best friend is leaving to Washington D.C. for a week, so we will continue the story then. Please read and review. Please don't not leave a review, because........... "If you happen to do that, a pig's gonna hit ya!" Sano  
  
Peace! Mystic Ice signing off 


End file.
